Lizardine
Origins and Distribution The origins of the Lizardines are obscure. They will appear out of nowhere, stay for a few years, and then move on, as if they had never been there at all. Lizardines are discreet and secretive, keeping to themselves as much as possible. They will base their businesses in the merchants' quarter of a town or port, where they are lost among the many other bizarre and foreign inhabitants. - 76/?? Indeed, the only known encounter in Titan canon with a Lizardine occurs in Port Blacksand - ??? and it is likely that they are found in similar cities across the three continents such as Tak, Kharé, the Port of Crabs, and the City of Mazes. Different scholars have said that Lizardines come from a hidden kingdom beyond the eastern jungles, an island in the southern seas, or a mysterious land across the Western Ocean. One intriguing possibility is that they may have originated in the city-state of Zamarra, in south-west Khul. Adding credibility to this is the fact that the lands around Zamarra are home to a similar humanoid race, called Dragonmen, that could well be a relative of the Lizardines. Description Lizardines are strange humanoid creatures with a long snout and deep red, scaly skin. A long pink tongue darts quickly in and out of their jaws, which are full of rows of sharp teeth. They look like Dragons that have a Human's proportions rather than those of a Lizard, with longer arms, straighter legs, and no wings. They will usually wear a few clothes or wrap themselves in a cloak to fit better into human society. They speak in a low, hissing voice. - 215 Special Abilities When attacking, the Lizardine can breathe fire from its mouth, which will hit its target on a roll of 1-3 on one die, causing 1 point of stamina damage in addition to any normal fighting damage caused by its claws. It can do this every Attack Round. Damage caused from the fiery breath can be modified in the normal way by testing your luck. - 392 Further Notes When encountered, Lizardines will be quietly running a shop in a town, selling magical trinkets from far away lands. The most common of these are Scorpion Brooches of different metals such as gold, silver, and copper. These brooches usually cost 6 Gold Pieces each, and will bring fortune, good health, strength, or protection to their wearer, but they may also sell other items too. Lizardines may also mix cursed items amongst their treasures to deter foolish thieves. Lizardines appear as one of the 100 creatures in the "Out of the Pit" bestiary in issue 2 of Warlock. - p.4 The Bushel bar in the city of Arion in north-eastern Khul has seats covered in mock Lizardine leather. - 211 Given that Lizardines are already sometimes persecuted by frightened townspeople due to their appearance and fiery breath, the fact that their skins (or imitations of it) are used as tavern upholstery can only increase the suspicion with which they view Humans! See Also *Dragons References Category:Other Races Category:Other Races-Races